gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat Legacy
Mortal Kombat Legacy is a fighting game celebrating the entire Mortal Kombat Franchise. The game is on Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Steam. The game utilises a unique, cell-shaded art style similar to the Mortal Kombat X comics made by Dark Horse. Characters * Scorpion * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Sub-Zero * Sindel * Ermac * Reptile * Kitana * Johnny Cage * Jade * Mileena * Nightwolf * Cyrax * Noob Saibot * Smoke * Sektor * Sonya Blade * Jax Briggs * Kano * Stryker * Shang Tsung * Baraka * Kabal * Raiden * Sheeva * Quan Chi * Cyber Sub-Zero * Skarlet * Kenshi * Rain * Fujin * Tanya * Nimbus Terrafaux (April Fools character from MK1) Unlockable Characters * Goro * Kintaro * Shao Kahn DLC Characters * Tremor * Sareena * Bo' Rai Cho * Havik * Shinnok Game Modes * Story Mode * Arcade Ladder * Tag Ladder * VS Mode * Tag VS * Online VS * Tournament * Training Mode * Trials Mode * Challenge Tower * The Krypt * Options Gameplay Mortal Kombat Legacy is a 2-D fighter with 3-D rendered characters. The 4 face buttons on a standard controller are used for individual limbs, as well as there being block, grab and EX buttons. One major feature of the game is its "Super Meter", a bar that has three levels. This feature returns from Mortal Kombat (2011). The first level allows players to perform EX Attacks, which are enhanced versions of regular special moves that do more damage. The second level allows players to perform a "Breaker", which is a short move which can interrupt an opponent's combo. The third and final level allows for a "X-Ray Attack", an attack which shows the opponent's bones and organs being internally broken and damaged in a short cutscene-like fashion. Like all Mortal Kombat games, after an opponent is defeated, you can perform a gruesome Fatality on them. Players can also perform Friendships, Animalities, Babalities and Hari-Kiris on their opponent after a fight. There are also arena-specific fatalities on some stages. Modes include a Story Mode, which retells the events of the first 3 Mortal Kombat games but with added twists and surprises, a Tag-Team mode where you can engage in 2-on-2 battles, the Challenge Tower, a series of arcade ladders with unique events and challenges, The Krypt, a sort-of museum where you can view collectables and rewards you have earned from playing and an Online mode where you can compete in tournaments, play VS mode or create King of The Hill lobbies with up to 8 players. Kollectables By playing through Story Mode, Arcade Ladders, Challenge Towers and Character Trials, you can unlock Kollectables. These can range from character skins, fatalities and concept art from previous games to fun, novelty unlockables like Behind-the-scenes videos or minigames. All of these Kollectables can be viewed in The Krypt. Characters only start off with 2 basic Fatalities. Others must be unlocked. Overall, Characters have 4 fatalities, and 1 friendship, animality, babality and hari-kiri. Secrets and Cheat Codes '''Playable Mortal Kombat 1 (1992) Kollectable - '''Play an arcade-perfect conversion of the game that started it all by defeating Shang Tsung on the Champion Ladder (hardest difficulty) as every character who starred in MK1 (Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang, Raiden, Johnny, Sonya and Kano) Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Fighting Games